Forbidden Eternal Love
by Whistling Nightingale
Summary: [AU]Kagome, Beloved Princess of the Heavens. Inuyasha, Halfdemon Prince of Earth. Their meeting was prophesied, yet their love was forbidden. Can these two souls break the icy neutrality and save their worlds from destruction? AN and apology.
1. Prologue: The War

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha. The characters probably will be a little OOC for the time being or yeah, maybe.

* * *

_

_**Note:**  
All that are on earth are demons. And in the heavens are humans._  
HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN.

* * *

**Prologue: **_The War

* * *

_

_This bloody war has been going on for several centuries now. So many people are dying and for what cause? What can I do?_ _How can I stop this and save our people?_

A messenger burst into the large room breaking his thoughts "My Lord! ...King Inutaisho of Earth, wishes to meet with you, he is suggesting a treaty to end all this unnecessary blood shed..." He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"Very well, I also believe it is time to stop the war, for it is getting more brutal as each day passes. Send a message that I will meet with him tomorrow. Go now and return soon." The King said, turning swiftly to face the young boy.

"Yes sire." The messenger replied and he quickly left.

"Maiku, who was that?" A feminine voice called from the room adjoining the study in which he was. Shifting his eyes over the dark interior of the room, he turned to face the doorway that lead into his private chambers.

"A messenger telling me that the King of Earth, Inutaisho, wants to make a treaty, Kikyou."

"Oh, darling what do you think of my gown for this evening, when we tell the kingdom I am with child." Kikyou said as she stepped into her husband's view.

Maiku's mouth fell at the sight of his beloved wife and queen. Her long black hair flowing behind her in a curly wave, her fair complexion shining forth, and the rosy color of her cheeks and lips extremely evident on her face. The golden gown she was wearing hugged all of her curves, the bell sleeves hung down on her arms, and a beautiful broach of the brightest star rested in the middle of the dress's gold and pearl bodice. Kikyou giggled at the reaction she was receiving from her husband, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling with amusement as she looked over his attire. Her husband stood tall and proud in his regal robes, the colors of white and gold as well, symbols of power and purity. His black hair shining in the light and his bright blue eyes meeting hers in a stare.

"Shall we go, my darling?" He asked offering his arm out to her.

"Yes we shall." She said while placing her arm in his, then both walked to the throne room to tell their people the good news.

* * *

"Presenting his Majesty, Maiku Higurashi, High King of the Heavens, and his beautiful Queen, the Lady Kikyo!" Said the announcer.

There was loud applause and cheering as the King and Queen entered and was seated on their elaborately decorated thrones. Hundreds of people flooded the majestic room in love, loyalty, and devotion to their beloved rulers.

"My people, I have exciting news. Tomorrow evening I shall meet with King Inutaisho of Earth and we'll work out a treaty to end these bloody battles, so we can bring all of our warriors back home safely. As well as that, my lovely wife Kikyou is with child. Soon you will all have a High Prince or Princess." King Maiku exclaimed with a proud grin on his face, never taking his eyes off his beautiful wife's face.

"Hail to our King and Queen! Bless their child!" Their cheers rang out in the heavens.

* * *

"King Inutaisho, my Lord Maiku, says he will meet with you tomorrow, to discuss the treaty." The timid messenger barely squeaked out as he stood before the dominating youkai, hiding his face from those intimidating golden eyes.

"Very well, tell him we shall meet at my castle tomorrow evening." He replied stoically.

"Yes sir" The messenger said, quickly escaping into the night.

'Father, who was that?" Asked a tall boy with silver hair and glowing golden eyes, the exact mirror image of his father.

"That was a messenger from the heavens, tomorrow night I shall meet with their High King and make out a treaty."

"But father, I want to-" The boy began to loudly express his disdain for such a decision but was cut off abruptly.

"Enough! It appears that we are well matched. Neither one of us is willing to give up, so thus we make this treaty to end this bloodshed, understood?" Inutaisho bellowed at his arrogant, proud son.

Biting his tongue, he reluctantly replied. "Yes father."

"Good, now bring your mother in here, for we have news for our people." Inutaisho said.

"That human wench is NOT my mother!" He spat with disdain.

"Sesshomaru! You WILL treat Izayoi with respect, she is MY wife and mate, YOUR step mother, and QUEEN of Earth!" He shouted at his son, irritated by his disrespectful behavior.

"Fine, father." Sesshomaru said as he reluctantly left to retrieve his stepmother, whom everybody seemed to love, except him.

* * *

Moments later, Inutaisho's face lit up when he saw his lovely queen enter the castle hall. Her midnight black hair glistening and her piercing violet eyes gleaming with joy and happiness. Just the mere sight of her brought delight into his other wise dreary life as king.

"How is my angel doing? And our little unborn son?" He asked as he rubbed his wife's swelled belly through her soft purple gown.

"Oh Inu sweetheart, I'm fine and so is Inuyasha. Now don't we have to tell the people of Earth we have a son on the way?" Izayoi giggled as she and Inutaisho walked out of the castle to greet their people. Sesshomaru watched in disgust, as the people cheered for the treaty that was going to be formed and the little unborn Hanyou Prince Inuyasha.

* * *

"My Lord Inutaisho, his Majesty, Maiku Higurashi, High King of the Heavens." said Inutaisho's adviser, Yuan, as he led him into the throne room.

"Lord Higurashi." Inutaisho said while bowing with respect.

"Lord Inutaisho." Maiku said also bowing with respect, then they both took their seats.

After hours and hours of debating the two Kings finally reached an agreement. They would each look after and protect the other one from enemies who would attack them. That's as far as their "relationship" would go. If one were to break the treaty and attack the other, then the treaty would be considered void and more likely another war would start. It is prohibited that any being from either world would associate, befriend, fall in love, or mate with each other. If they broke that law, they would be put to death or banished to the underworld. With that agreed both Kings sealed the treaty with their signatures and rings, so the treaty would last for centuries.

"Yuan, send the Priestess Keade in here to make a prophecy of what our treaty will do for our people." Commanded Inutaisho.

"Yes sire." He said while quickly walking out of the room to retrieve the old Priestess.

"I wonder if this is a good idea." Remarked King Maiku, nervously drumming his fingers upon the wooden table at which they sat.

"We will find out through Keade." Replied King Inutaisho.

"You summoned me, Lord Inutaisho?" Came the voice of the old Priestess as she hobbled her way into the room.

"Yes Keade, please tell us...What will result from our treaty?" He asked.

The old woman closed her eyes, as the future was being revealed to her "Ahh...I see..."

"What is it old woman?" King Maiku asked.

"Definitely this treaty will end the brutal wars...In a few months two children will be born and in two decades, they will bring together these two worlds, uniting them in peace and harmony, and triumph over evil. But I fear that if the two worlds do not become united then they will both fall to darkness." She prophesied.

Both Kings laughed and scoffed at the old woman's prediction "I know I've trusted your predictions before for Kaede, but this one is extremely preposterous, I mean, my kingdom of demons and his of humans, united? That'll never happen. We'll never work together. This agreement is based solely upon mutual feelings..." King Inutaisho said as he signaled Yuan to escort the Priestess back to her chambers. Both Kings shook hands and bid farewell, then King Maiku returned to the heavens. But little did they know that in two decades the prophecy would begin to be fulfilled...


	2. Kagome, Beloved Princess

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha. The characters probably will be a little OOC for the time being or yeah, maybe.

* * *

_

_**Note:**  
All in Heaven are humans and all on Earth are demons.  
HAS BEEN EDITED/RE-WRITTEN.

* * *

_

**Chapter One: **_Kagome, Beloved Princess

* * *

_

The incandescent sunlight shown brightly and intensely in the crystal and pearl palace's window and into the chamber and eyes of a sleeping beauty sprawled out on her king sized bed in the middle of the room. She squinted her eyes shut and groaned, while curling up into a tight ball pulling the crisp clean white sheets over her head in order to block the intruding sun. The door burst open and a tall girl with brown eyes and chocolate locks tied up into a ponytail, wearing a soft pink gown walked up to the Princess's bed.

"Kagome, wake up. Quickly your parents wish to speak with you in an hour, so get up...NOW!"

"AHH! Oh Sango, its just you. My parents want to speak with me in an hour? Crap I've got to take a bath and get dressed." Kagome exclaimed in horror while hurriedly jumping out of bed.

"Your bath has already been drawn for you, I'll be back in an hour. Hurry up." Sango said as she quickly left the princess alone in her room.

Kagome walked into her adjoining bathroom and briskly disrobed then stepped into the calming hot water. She relaxed as the heat of the water alleviated and soothed her aching muscles for a bit, then got out her favorite lavender soap and shampoo. She quickly washed herself, then about ten minutes later she stepped out of the tub and dried off with a fluffy white towel.

After drying off she hastily ran to her closet to pick out a gown to wear for the day. She ended up putting on a bright blue spaghetti-strap dress that was close fitting at the top but flowed out at the bottom. It had sparkling beads in a line across the top just below the collar and more on the end of the dress in a vertical fashion. The back dipped into a small 'u' shape and a matching blue ribbon criss-crossed it and was tied in a bow at the end. She sat down at her vanity mirror and brushed her long midnight tresses that were curled due to the wetness.

When she was done, a smile curled on to her face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her naturally wavy black hair flowing gracefully behind her, her slightly tanned skin yet fair complexion radiating off of her, her rosy cheeks and red lips vibrant on her face, and finally her bright cerulean orbs shining in approval. After about twenty minutes of waiting Sango finally came back to retrieve her.

"Well Kagome you look nice, is that what you're going to wear to the ball tonight?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I think so. So what do my parents want?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I honestly don't know, but it might have to do with the fact that you are old enough to be married." She replied.

"Oh great, just because I'm twenty years old, doesn't mean I have to get married right away. I want to live a little, have adventure, drama, and a actually life before I get tied down." Kagome groaned.

"Well I do sympathize with you there, my parents are trying to get me married off as well. God what is it with parents these days." Sango scoffed as they walked up to the door that led into the throne room.

"I wish you luck Kagome, tell me what about what happens later, bye." Sango said quickly hugging her then leaving.

Sighing heavily. _Any day now Kagome. _She gathered up her courage to face what fate they would now condemn her to and entered the lavish room.

"Good morning Mother and Father." she said.

"Oh Kagome, well good morning to you, don't you look lovely. Your father and I have something to discuss with you." Kikyou stated while looking at her daughter with a softening gaze.

"Yes mother." She replied while looking down at her feet.

"Kagome, as you know you are now old enough to get married. And as we discussed last night we are holding a ball in order to help you find someone you can at least marry and maybe even love." Maiku asserted to his now angry yet fear stricken daughter.

"Why? I don't want to get married! I just want to have freedom, adventure and God forbid a little fun before you marry me off to some noble or lord. You've always sheltered me; I'm tired of it! Stop trying to push me to fall in love, I'll do it of my own accord!" She screamed at her father, then swiftly ran out of the throne room as angry tears rolled down her face.

"KAGOME!" Kikyou called, but she refused to acknowledge the call of her mother.

"Maiku! Why do you want her married off so badly? I know what she's feeling; all she wants is a little freedom. She's the same as I was, at her age. Just let her go for a little while." Kikyou said to her husband, whom she was getting annoyed with as well, before leaving to find her daughter.

"Fine, but the ball is still on tonight." He called after the retreating figure of his wife.

* * *

Kikyou spotted her sobbing daughter sitting in her favorite place, out in the rose gardens, and silently walked up to her and put an arm around her.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Mother, I just couldn't stand that Father is always trying to marry me off. I just want a little freedom, I didn't mean to have that unruly outburst." She apologized while clinging to her mother.

"Its all right Kagome, you had a right to be angry with him. If I were in your position, I would have done the same thing. I felt the same way when I was your age. He has agreed to give you freedom for a little while, but he said the ball is still on tonight. So please just go and make him happy." Kikyou said to Kagome, her chocolate eyes silently pleading with her.

"All right mother, I'll go." She reluctantly said.

"Good well, I'll go to tell your father. And Kagome...just remember that your father means well and loves you. I love you too." She said while kissing her daughter's temple then leaving to go find her husband.

* * *

Kagome grudgingly stalked back into her room where she knew Sango was waiting for her, when she heard a shout ring out through the palace halls.

"PERVERT!"

Kagome quickly ran down the hall in time just to see the lecherous Monk or Priest Miroku on his knees begging for mercy from Sango. She tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't help it. Sango heard a laugh and whipped her around to face Kagome. "Just what the hell do you thinks is so funny?" She hissed.

"Miroku begging for mercy. A strong Priest such as him, begging for mercy from a irate woman." She laughed.

"Lady Sango, please forgive me. Its just your beauty has blinded my sense of judgement on what to say. I love you Sango." He said staring into her eyes.

Her eyes softened as she glared at him "Oh Miroku I..."

"Will you bear my child?" He asked placing a hand somewhere it shouldn't be, breaking her out of her trance.

"DAMN PERVERT! You'll never change, WILL YOU?" She screamed at him then stormed off into the gardens.

A loud bang was heard.

"Ow, Princess Kagome, why did you hit me?" He asked sorrowfully.

"You deserved it! Stop messing around with her feelings." She firmly stated, then ran out to find her friend.

* * *

Sango was sitting in the same place that Kagome was found at before, still fuming.

"Sango are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"He'd be a really nice guy, if he wasn't so damn lecherous."

"Sango do you like Miroku?"

"Ahh...NO, whatever gave you that idea, as if I would! I just said that as sympathy for a woman that could actually fall for him."

"Sure Sango, I believe you." Her reply dripping with sarcasm.

"So what happened with your parents this morning?"

"Well, Father told me this ball was so I could find someone to marry. I kind of blew up at him and told him I didn't want to get married, that I wanted a little freedom, and I'd fall in love on my own without his constant pushing. Surprisingly my mother convinced him to let me have some freedom. But the ball is still on for tonight."

"Bummer, sorry you still have to go through with it. What a shame." Sango said not noticing the evil glimmer in Kagome's eyes.

"Oh I'm not going through it alone, you're going to be there with me, The WHOLE night." She smirked.

"Great, I just knew you would do this. Again why am I friends with someone who makes me suffer along with her?" Sango groaned.

"Because you love me, you're my friend, and my lady-in-waiting. So you have to suffer with me. I'll see you in a few hours, bye Sango." Kagome said while briskly walking away to her room for the next couple hours till the ball.

"The things I do for her." She groaned, then she noticed Miroku standing in front of her. "What do _you_ want?" She hotly asked.

"Please Lady Sango, forgive me, my hands they have a mind of their own. I was wondering would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball, please? I promise no funny stuff." He pleaded with her as he tried to do his best doggy eyes.

"Very well, but NO funny stuff." She agreed then walked off to get ready herself.

* * *

Kagome stood outside the throne doors with Sango waiting to be announced that she was here, Sango was fidgeting quite a lot, which irritated Kagome to no end.

"Sango, stop fidgeting its annoying." She hissed at her friend.

"Sorry, its just that I agreed to go with Miroku, and-" Her words were cut off as they were being announced.

"Her Royal Highness, Kagome, Beloved Princess of the Heavens, and her Lady-in-Waiting, Lady Sango." The announcer proclaimed as her and Sango gracefully walked in the room. Every eye was upon them as they both walked up to where her parents sat and Kagome was seated on the left of her father and Sango was seated just behind her a little ways. Miroku casually walked up and greeted the King and Queen, and the Princess, then waltzed over to Sango.

"Sango my dove, will you honor me with this dance?" he beseeched, while extending a hand out to her.

"Very well." She replied then took his hand, as he led her to dance floor.

"Why Sango that's a lovely gown, you're wearing. Pastel pink suits you, it heightens and brings out your lovely features." He said as they slow waltzed.

She blushed profusely at his comment "Thank you Miroku." Her cheeks matching her dress.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her throne next to her parents as many Lords and Nobles were introduced to her and asked her to dance with them. She grew bored with all of them especially, Lord Houjo, he was sweet but such a bore! Not her type at all, and he was an annoying health-nut, always telling her of good remedies on how to take care of oneself.

"Please excuse, I'm a little fatigued." She excused herself while winking at Sango then walked out into the gardens.

Kagome sat out in the gardens staring down at the earth below them, something about it pulled her there and she didn't know why. To go there was forbidden, yet it made her want to go there more, to find out and understand why it was prohibited. She always wanted to be adventurous and now she wanted to explore in another world. Her parents told her that all demons were evil and heartless, but somehow she didn't believe it, and wanted to see for herself.

"Kagome, what is going on? Bored already?" Sango asked.

"Yeah kind of. Hey Sango, have you ever wondered what's it like on Earth where the demons rule?" She wondered.

"Kagome! Its forbidden to say, think, or even act on those thoughts. Don't do what I think you're going to do, it'll only cause more trouble. What if they find out you're human, and the Princess nonetheless!" She warned her.

"Relax, they won't find out. I've learned how to use a concealing spell that'll make me appear and smell demonic. I just want to go down for just ten minutes...Please..." She begged.

"Where did you learn how to use a concealing spell?"

"In one of my mother's Priestess books. Please, if you don't I'll go alone, all by myself."

"Kagome this isn't right, what will your parents say? Why do you want to go so bad?" She inquired.

"We won't tell my parents anything, besides something is pulling me there, like I'm supposed to go there." She replied.

Sango gasped as she remembered something. _I was walking up to King and Queen's room and heard him scoff about some prophecy that was made twenty years ago, that two beings will be born and unite the Heavens and the Earth together in peace and harmony. Could it be that Kagome is one of those mentioned people? No I refuse to believe it._

"Fine we'll go, but only for ten minutes than its straight back here missy." She firmly stated.

"Yes, Mother." Kagome replied with sarcasm.

"Come on let's go plan it in my room." Kagome said while grabbing Sango's hand and dragging her to her room.


	3. Inuyasha, HalfDemon Prince

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. But I DO own Kane, he is mine to do with what I want! And the name Maiku is mine! It's my friend Mike's name in Japanese, LOL.

* * *

_

_**Note:**  
All in Heaven are humans and all on Earth are demons.  
HAS BEEN EDITED/RE-WRITTEN.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: **_Inuyasha, Half-Demon Prince

* * *

_

Out in the deep forest away from the bustle of the busy capital city, sat the great castle of King Inutaisho, amongst the secluded woods. The bright sun shined forth beating down upon the castle walls and windows, shewing intense light onto a balcony protruding from the castle wall. A young man sits perched gracefully on the edge railing, his long silvery hair shimmering in the sunlight, deep golden amber eyes glowing vast in thought, silver dog like ears twitching at any sounds being made, on alert for intruders of his peace and serenity.

A soft knock on his bedroom door, brings him out of thought, he lets out a deep growl as he stalks towards the door and swings it open to reveal a tall black haired, green-eyed man or in this case demon, standing there.

"What the hell do you want, Kane?" He asked gruffly to his best friend.

"Well, good morning to you too, Inuyasha." said Kane.

"Sorry, I was just in deep thought."

"Your father has sent me to fetch you, he wishes to speak with you." The demon replied, unaffected by his friend's foul mood.

"Fine...Tell him I'll be there shortly." Inuyasha said then quickly shut the door.

Kane just stood there for a few seconds after Inuyasha shut the door in his face "Man, Inuyasha needs a girl...bad." He chuckled before leaving to deliver the message.

Inuyasha sat calmly on his bed in his chamber _He probably wants me to get married, Arrgh I don't want to. Not at twenty anyway. Why can't he make Sesshomaru get married first?_

"Well I better get going before he gets really angry." He said as he briskly exited his room and headed for the throne room.

Inuyasha cautiously walked up the carpet that led to his parents throne. Where he noticed Sesshomaru, his older half-brother standing off to the side next to their father, with a scowl on his face as he stood there in his regal robes allowing his gaze to fall upon Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha there you are, my boy. I have something to give you and I also wish to discuss something with you." King Inutaisho stated when he spotted his younger son approach him.

"Inuyasha, my son good morning, I trust you slept well." Izayoi said to her beloved son.

"Yes mother, I did. And father what is it that you wish to give to me?" Inuyasha asked curious of what he is or was planning.

"Yuan, bring me the gifts for my two sons." Inutaisho beckoned his advisor.

Yuan left then quickly returned holding something wrapped up in a white cloth and presented it to King Inutaisho, so he could remove the white cloth to reveal two swords. Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes lit up as he gazed at a particular sword, the one he has been dying to wield.

"Sesshomaru, my eldest son, I give you Tensaiga, that has the power to heal a hundred people in one swing. And Inuyasha, my youngest son, I give you Tetsusaiga, that has the power to kill a hundred enemies in one swing. Both are made from my fangs and will give you strength and power." Inutaisho stated as he handed each sword to their new owners.

"I don't want THIS sword, I require the other one. What use would I have of this sword? I don't intend to save lives, I intend destroy them! I should be the one to have Tetsusaiga, Father. Not Inuyasha, he's not worthy!" Sesshomaru shouted as he reached for the sword, only to be repelled by a strong barrier. "Grr...Father, why have you put up a barrier around it!" He growled pulling his hand away quickly.

"SESSHOMARU! Have respect for your younger brother, I never want to hear you say he's unworthy ever again. The barrier is to prevent you from taking it, Tetsusaiga, will always belong to Inuyasha, you hear me!" Inutaisho shouted at his eldest son.

"Fine...I'm leaving." He replied, then hastily stalked away.

"That boy will never be anything but selfish, will he? Oh, Inuyasha we need to discuss the issue of marriage, now..."

"No! I won't get married! I refuse too. Dad I'm still young, and I don't want to get tied down to a brainless, snooty..."

"Now Inuyasha, enough of that. Is it so wrong that I want to see my son get married?"

"Then why not marry Sesshomaru off first, the demonesses accept him, unlike me. They only pretend to like me cause I'm the prince, other wise I'd be looked down upon. So please call off this stupid ball you have planned tonight, I know every woman there will be faking interest. Besides I like to be alone on this night." Inuyasha replied solemnly.

"I…Well I just want to make sure you are happy in your life, if I were to suddenly leave this world. I will give you time to find a woman who will truly love you for who you are, but I'm still having a ball this evening, maybe it'll help you in your search. Please just go, and then you'll be free the rest of the night."

"Inuyasha, I understand your feelings. Not being accepted here. Think of how I have been scorned for being a human married to a demon, the king of all the demons. Before you were born I was beloved by every one here but after our treaty with the humans up in the heavens; the demons down here began to resent me for my human heritage. And they feel that you are tainted blood, as well as your brother. But please just go, even for only an hour." Izayoi pleaded with her son, while tears formed in her bright violet eyes.

"Fine...but I doubt that I'll find someone. Then I want to be alone, I don't want anyone to find out about tonight." Inuyasha complied as he stared up at the sky through the castle windows, then walked out back into his room. _Damn, if only tonight wasn't the new moon.

* * *

_

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kane asked as he stood beside Inuyasha, waiting to be announced to all the guests there.

"Keh...Whatever. Let's just get this over with then I want to leave, there's only two hours before the new moon." He replied.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, The Half-Demon Prince Inuyasha. And his advisor, and friend Lord Kane." The announcer said, as the doors opened to reveal the said persons to all the guests.

Kane and Inuyasha both walked tall, proud and gracefully toward the King and Queen, to take their seats. Inuyasha next to his mother, while he noticed Sesshomaru next to his father, and Kane a little ways behind him. One by one, ladies were introduced to him, as he had to dance with each one. None of them were quite as annoying as Lady Yura, who kept obsessing about his beautiful silver hair, who he had Kane get rid of quickly.

"Well I was top of my classes, most beautiful, the best at everything...and blah blah." Lady Leiko was stating to Inuyasha as she danced with him.

_Man, what an arrogant person, thinking that they're the best at everything. Hmm...Leiko, no wonder her name means arrogant, she'd be perfect for Sesshomaru. Damn I've got ten minutes, I have to go._

"Well excuse me Lady Leiko, I'm very tired, so go away." Inuyasha stated bluntly as he made his leave for his chambers.

* * *

Once he got there, the sun dipped below the horizon to reveal the night sky with no moon, and his silvery hair and golden eyes turned to midnight black hair and piercing violet eyes. Oh how he hated this period of vulnerability, he wanted nothing more than to be a full-fledged demon, but the only thing keeping him from trying to complete that dream, was his beautiful, kind, loving mother. She'd always tell him, since he was younger, that there was nothing that was wrong with him and the way he is. That he was special and unique; he is her little angel.

Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony and stared at the sky he always hated to see, but then a thought came to him as he glanced up at the far away kingdom in the sky. Something was drawing him there, like it was supposed to happen. Most demons that he conversed with, told him of the evils that the humans have done, but yet he couldn't believe that they were all bad, for his father had married Izayoi, a human. He wanted to go there and just see what they were like, for once, and to understand why it was forbidden, see if any of his mother's relatives were there. He had thought about it numerous times, but finally on the night of the new moon he could go with out being detected.

A low knock was heard at his door.

"Come in." Inuyasha growled.

The door opened slowly to show Kane standing there, "Inuyasha, how are you doing?"

"Fine. I hate this night, but yet I can use it to my advantage."

"How so? Oh no your not thinking about doing, Inuyasha its forbidden, forget we ever discussed it, we were young and naive and stupid when we thought about it. Do you even know how in trouble you'll be if you were found out, and haven't you read the law, the treaty, on what happens to people if they..." Kane argued.

"ENOUGH! I know the consequences, which is why I've waited till this night to do it, no one will suspect a thing. Besides something is drawing me there, I have to find out what it is. And you're to cover for me." Inuyasha commanded.

"Inu..never mind, please hurry back and for the love of Kami don't get caught! Oh wait! How do you know how to get up there anyway?" Kane asked curiously.

"Feh...as if I could get caught, anyway there is a portal not far from here that leads to the heavens, all I have to do is sneak out of the castle and sneak past the guardians of the portal and in I go."

"Fine, but hurry back or I'll be skinned alive."

"Keh...as if I'd let that happen, see you soon." Inuyasha called as he leapt out of his window.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with the prophecy, I over heard, that two beings will be born, and they will unite both kingdoms peace and harmony, and that was made twenty years ago...hmm...nah as if._ Kane thought then walked off toward his own room to await the return of Inuyasha.

* * *

_I'd like to thank my wonderful beta-reader and friend Chelsea, for making this story readable, and fixing my grammar, because of her this story will be of the highest quality. It was kind of hard doing that chapter because I'm a girl and I don't know what goes on inside a guy's head, lol._

_MUCH Love and huggles_

_Laura_


	4. Seeing is Believing

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha; it belongs to extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. But I DO own Kane; he is mine to do with what I want! And the name Maiku is mine! It's my friend Mike's name in Japanese, LOL.

* * *

**Note:**  
All in Heaven are humans and all on Earth are demons.  
HAS BEEN EDITED/RE-WRITTEN.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: **_Seeing is Believing

* * *

_

_Day One, or Night One_

Inuyasha quietly landed on the safety of the ground, after he jumped off of his balcony. He sneakily ran through the forest that surrounded his home, and he made his way closer to the portal that would lead him to the kingdom in the sky. He quickly hid behind a tree as he spotted the guardians of the portal, both asleep.

"Hehe, lazy bums. What a shame they've fallen asleep." He chuckled as he quietly snuck past the slumbering guards and entered the glowing blue portal.

Inuyasha saw the end of the passage up ahead and prayed that the guardians on the other side would be asleep as well. Sure enough his prayers were answered and both sets of guardians were asleep. He swiftly took shelter in the nearest wooded area, then cautiously approach the gates of the kingdom.

* * *

"Come on Sango, you've got to help. I don't know what's wrong. I had it down before, why can't I do it again." Came Kagome belligerent cries as she failed a third time trying to remember the spell.

"I don't know what you are doing wrong. You are doing everything it says here." Sango exclaimed to her while looking up from the old dusty book.

"Give it here." She said as she grabbed it off of her bed. Kagome's eyes scanned over it and repeatedly tried it three more times, only to fail again and again.

"Arrgghhh. Great now I can't do it again." Kagome shouted.

"Calm down Kagome. Let's just practice it more and maybe if we get it down we can go tomorrow evening." Sango calmly suggested.

"I guess you are right."

"Well I'm tired so, I'll leave you be. Goodnight Kagome." Sango said as she headed for her chambers.

Kagome sat on her bed staring at the old book of Priestess Spells she had stolen from the library in her mother's secret place.

"Why can't I get it right?" She wondered.

A loud knock at her door sounded, scaring her out of her wits.

"Ahh, who is it?" Kagome jumped as she asked.

"It's your mother, may I come in for a moment?" Kikyou asked.

"Uh hold on just a second Mom." She quickly replied while shoving the book underneath her bed, them briskly running to open the door. "What ever do you want mother?" She asked in a syrupy sweet tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Kikyou stated, a little annoyed with her daughter's tone of voice.

"Okay what is it?"

"You are growing up my dear, and you have growing powers. Even more so than I. I feel that it is time to train you in the ways of a Priestess."

"Oh mom are you serious? I've always wanted to learn but you never let me before." Kagome exclaimed and hugged her mother.

"Well I've noticed over the years how your power is starting to surpass mine, so its best to teach and train you on how to control that power, and I also have a gift for you. Well I'll see you in the morning dear. Don't stay up too late." Kikyou said as she kissed Kagome's forehead, then walked off to her room.

Kagome squealed with delight over hearing this wonderful news. She was so happy that she couldn't possibly fall asleep now. She slowly got up off her bed, still dressed in the gown from earlier, as she made way to her favorite place, the rose gardens. She sat quietly on the bench and gazed down at the kingdom below, oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her from a near by tree with intense violet eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha was resting up in that tree for a moment. He was about to depart after not finding anything worth his interest, when lo and behold, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, walked in the midst of the rose gardens that were along side where the majestic tree stood. Strangely the tree here looks exactly like the Sacred Tree that's in his kingdom, but he brushed that thought off. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, her hair as black as the night sky, yet having a blue hue to it, her alluring cerulean orbs shimmering with unspoken joy and longing, her fair complexion glowing on the moonless night.

'She's not beautiful, she surpasses that word, I don't think there is a word to describe her kind of beauty.' Inuyasha thought as his violet eyes locked on her perfect form, he was drawn to her, he let his breath go and inhaled deeply catching but a faint scent coming off the girl. Even though in his human form, he could still catch the vague scent of lavender and vanilla radiating off her. He would permanently remember that scent forever.

* * *

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable, as she was staring down at the kingdom below, she felt like someone was watching her closely. She turned he gaze in the direction of the Sacred Tree, and no one was there. _I could have sworn that I felt someone's presence. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. _She thought as she glanced one final time down towards the earth, then silently made her way to her room, to go to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha cautiously made his way back home, his thoughts still dwelling on that girl, as he climbed up the vines on the side of the castle that led to his balcony. He slowly made his way towards his bed, then collapsed as soon as he hit the soft mattress. His dreams filled of the unknown girl.

* * *

_Day Two_

Kagome woke up bright and early and as excited as ever. Her mother would start training her today, and she simply could wait. She quickly ran into her bathroom to take a relaxing bath before dealing with the rigorous tasks of training. Her mother had brought her a pair of Priestess garbs, that she put on after her bath, and did her hair up in the normal way a Miko would, and then hurriedly made her way to the outside courtyard to meet her mother.

"Good morning Kagome, are you ready to begin you training? Do you have any questions?" Kikyou asked her daughter, as she approached the courtyard.

"Good morning mother. I am ready to do this. Mother, do you possibly think...you could uh...teachmetheconcealmentspell." She said all in one breath.

"Kagome dear, slow down and carefully repeat what you just said."

"Could you...possibly...teach me..."

"Yes, come on now what is it?" Her mother prodded.

"The concealing spell, perhaps?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Kagome, why on earth would you need to learn that spell for? Where would you use it?" Kikyou retorted

"I just want to know it, in case I need it." She lied through her teeth. _You just answered the question yourself mother, why on earth._ She inwardly thought.

"Fine, but let's begin with the basics."

* * *

After completing basic menial tasks required for a miko, that took seven long hours, Kikyou decided to start on the archery lessons, so Kagome could learn to protect herself. Kagome watched as her mother pulled an arrow back in her bow, and concentrated on the mark and with one deep breath let the arrow fly towards the target. It glowed a faint pink as it reached the target, and hit the bull's eye.

"Now Kagome you try." She said as she handed her daughter the bow and an arrow.

Kagome walked up to the marking of where she's supposed to stand and gently pulled the arrow back in the bow. Her mother helped her adjust a little with the way she was holding it, and finally, Kagome took in a deep breath, kept her eye on the mark, and let the arrow fly. It hit right above the target. Kagome slumped down a little, but her mother brought her cheer back up.

"Kagome that was wonderful for the first time trying, in fact if you had aimed a little lower you would have split my arrow in two." She replied cheerfully as they continued on with the archery lessons for another couple hours.

After they were done, Kikyou took Kagome into a secret room in the back of the library, were she taught her to use the concealment spell. After practicing a couple of times, Kagome had it down pact, and she could even conceal her mother as well.

"Kagome, you are done for the day. But I have a special gift for you, hold on a second let me get it." Kikyou said as she got up, and headed toward the very back of the room, only to reappear with a small box that was glistening with a sense of purity all around it.

Kikyou sat down in front of Kagome with the small bow on her lap, and she slowly lifted off the cover, to reveal the pure and untainted Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.

"Mom, it's the sacred jewel, why are you giving it to me? I'm not trained enough to take on the task." Kagome gasped.

"The Jewel of Four Souls was given to me when I was twenty, and I was instructed if I ever had a daughter, to give it to her when she turned the same age. The moment I was given the jewel bad things started to happen, but I was able to put a stop to it. Now that it has been given to you, you must protect it with your life. I didn't want to give it to you for I feared for your life, but now I realize it must be passed on. Kagome, my precious daughter, keep the jewel safe and guard it well." Kikyou said solemnly as she handed the jewel to its new owner and protector.

"Yes mother, I promise to protect and guard it. I accept the responsibility as the new guardian of the Shikon No Tama." Kagome pledged as Kikyo placed the precious and pure jewel in her hands.

Kagome put the jewel around her neck and hid it beneath the white kimono top, and hurriedly ran to find Sango and put their plan into action.

* * *

Inuyasha had long since woken up, taken a shower to get off the smell of humans so no one would suspect a thing and then spent most of the day training with Kane. Practicing wielding the Tetsusaiga, in front of his half-brother's face, who was holding a scowl. By now it had grown dusk, and Inuyasha and Kane had gone off to their favorite spot in the secluded forest,

The Sacred Tree located deep in the forest.

"So Inuyasha, what happened when you got there?" Kane asked curiously.

"Well thankfully both sets of guardians were asleep, and I could easily sneak past them. At first I didn't find anything interesting, but I did notice something odd very odd. The Sacred Tree that is where we are was also up there as well, and it looked exactly the same. Maybe this is what allows there to be a connection between our world and theirs." He replied.

"Hmm that could be true. Is there anything else that you found fascinating?"

"Maybe..."

"Well what was it?"

"None of _your _business." He snapped.

"Come on Inuyasha, open up once in a while."

"I ain't gonna, so shut the hell up!"

"Come on Inuyasha. Please..."

"HELL NO, SHUT UP!"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please..." Kane begged, knowing that through his annoyance Inuyasha would crack just a little.

"Fine it was a GIRL okay, you happy now!"

"A girl huh..." He smirked but then it suddenly faltered "What did you think of this girl?"

Inuyasha was once again in a daze as he pictured that perfect goddess, "She was beyond beautiful... and she smelled of sweet lavender and vanilla."

"Inuyasha! Its bad enough that you traveled to the other kingdom, falling in love with a human is FORBIDDEN! You can't, don't you know what'll happen!" Kane exclaimed in horror.

"I did NOT fall in love with a human, I just thought she was pretty that's all. Nothing more nothing less. So save your speech for someone who actually needs it. I am not in love with that wench. So can we just drop the subject?" He stated trying to convince himself more so than Kane.

_Besides, I wouldn't call it love I don't even know her, and even if I wanted too, Its forbidden. I'll call it a foolish infatuation._

"Very well then. I'm heading back to the castle, are you coming?" Kane asked.

"No I'm gonna stay here for a while, I'll be back later."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." He stated then headed off toward the castle.

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

"Kagome, I'm afraid that I cannot go tonight." Sango said sadly, though she wished to go protect her princess and friend.

"Why not Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I made some other...plans." She replied.

"What plans and with _whom_?"

"What makes you think there is a _whom_ involved?" Sango asked trying to keep her guilty face at bay.

"Oh Sango I know you too well, so who are you going to meet? I bet it's with Miroku."

"What! Like I'd ever go on a rendezvous, with that lecher!" She expressed with a guilty look all over her face.

"I knew it, It IS Miroku. You are SO in love with him, it's not even funny." Kagome giggled.

"Fine okay its Miroku, I'd just thought I'd give him a chance, since my parents seem apt on getting me married off. Plus my parents saw his affection for me and they said that if I didn't at least give him a chance, they would go ahead and betroth me to him."

"Well good luck. I'm sure you'll enjoy his company. Since I'm going you'll have to cover for me, okay?"

"Okay fine, but please hurry back, I don't want you to get in trouble." Sango said as she took her leave to find Miroku.

* * *

Kagome quietly took off in the night; she cautiously approached the glowing portal and noticed that indeed the guardians were asleep.

"Hehe they are lazy." She chuckled softly.

She soundlessly chanted the incantation, for the concealment spell, and she swiftly began to change into a half-demon. Her ebony locks grew a little longer, her fingernails grew to claws, she filled out the kimono a little better, and on top of her head appeared two cute black dog-ears.

_Hopefully the spell will hold. Here I go. _She silently thought, as she snuck up to the portal and jumped inside. She floated through portal, and she finally saw the other end and hoped to Kami that the other guardians were asleep. It seems her prayers were answered they were asleep, as she slipped out of the portal ever so quietly a made her way through the forest.

Kagome was in awe of what the earth looked like, there were things unlike what she has ever seen; she was especially excited when she found a hot spring. Then she spotted a great majestic tree off in the distance, but not to far; it looked exactly like the Sacred Tree in her world. She wondered over to it, and was about to step in front of it, when she saw a red and silver blur in the tree's highest branch. She quickly hid behind a near tree as her vision started to clear, and there was the most handsome man, err half-demon, she had ever laid eyes on.

His unusual silver hair glistening in the night, he had a rugged look to him, but he had the most captivating molten golden orbs she had ever seen that entranced her as soon as she saw them. And on top of his head were the most adorable sliver dog-ears, they were so cute that she had the urge to reach up and rubbed them. His were real, were as hers were just an illusion to make them seem real. She could tell by his aura that he was indeed a half-demon, a demon father and a human mother. _But isn't it forbidden for the two to mix? _She pondered as she slowly made her way back home.

* * *

Inuyasha was in deep thought about the girl he had seen just the night before, so he didn't notice the pair of deep cerulean orbs that were just on him. He thought he was alone, till a small breeze of wind blew the strong scent of lavender and vanilla his way. He took in a deep breath, but stopped. _That scent, it's the girl! But wait something is different, it has a demonic smell to it, its slightly twisted._ He thought as he frantically turned in the direction of the heavenly scent. No one was there. _Maybe cause I'm thinking about her so much that, my mind is playing tricks on me, I better get home.

* * *

_

Kagome had made it home successfully, and released the spell off of her as she walked to her room. When she finally made it to her bed she collapsed, and her dreams were filled of a half-demon with silver hair and golden eyes that captivated her.

* * *

_Hope you all like this other chapter._

_Love and huggles_

_Laura_


	5. The Fateful Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha; it belongs to extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. But I DO own Kane; he is mine to do with what I want! And the name Maiku is mine! It's my friend Mike's name in Japanese, LOL.

* * *

_

_**Note:**  
All in Heaven are humans and all on Earth are demons.  
HAS BEEN EDITED/RE-WRITTEN.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: **_The Fateful Meeting

* * *

_

Kagome woke up early the next morning, her thoughts still revolving around the silver-haired, deep golden eyed boy, or half-demon that captivated her.

_There's something different about him; it seems like he is sad. I thought that being born of mixed blood was forbidden, but he seems to be the same age as me, so maybe he was born before the decree._ She thought as she sat up in bed.

"Kagome! Time to get up and continue with your miko training." Called Kikyou from outside Kagome's bedroom door, breaking her thoughts.

"Ok coming mom." She said while quickly getting up and putting on her priestess garbs, and putting her hair up in the normal miko fashion. Then she calmly walked out to meet her mother for training.

* * *

"First we'll do archery practice. Do you want me to go first or do you want to go?" Kikyou asked.

"I'll go, I think I can do it." Kagome half-confidently replied.

Kikyou handed the long bow to Kagome, who walked gracefully up to the mark. She reached into her quiver on her back for an arrow, and notched the arrow in her bow and pulled back till the bowstring became taunt. She concentrated all her power into the bow and arrow_. Please…hit the mark. _

She released the arrow in a blazing stream of soft pink light; the arrow traveled and hit the center dead on. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the dust trail her arrow left was dissipating; there her arrow was still glimmering with her power, dead center on the target, the bull's eye.

Kagome let out a squeal of happiness "Oh my God! I did it! Mom, did you see! I'm so happy!" She squealed with delight as she ran up to the target and pulled her arrow out.

"Very good Kagome. You truly are the next guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I am proud of you my dear." Kikyou said softly to her beloved daughter.

Kagome was indeed beloved by all in her kingdom, fathers and mothers wanted their daughters to be like her, Lords wanted her hand in marriage or their sons marry her. Kagome was the picture of innocence, purity, beauty, love, compassion, and so many words to describe her.

After practicing archery for a couple of more hours and practicing healing powers, and doing other priestess duties it was time for a break. Kagome was wondering around the palace looking for Sango since she hadn't seen her all day. As she rounded the corner to the courtyard, she stopped in her tracks as she heard voices.

There was Sango with Miroku enjoying an afternoon picnic under the shade of the sacred tree. Sango was laughing at what Miroku was saying, and she looked so carefree.

_And she told me she didn't enjoy Miroku's company, what a hypocrite, she's laughing all while with him. She's so in love she doesn't realize it._ Kagome snickered. She slowly backed away from the "happy couple" only to hear a loud shriek and a groan of pain.

"Lecher! Get your hands off of me!" Sango yelled.

"Lady Sango, my flower, forgive me it's all the hands I swear they are cursed!" Miroku begged.

"Cursed, my eye! Damn you and your lecherous ways!" Sango yelled as she stormed off.

_Then again maybe not, was I just seeing things before?_ Kagome silently asked herself as she headed off to her room.

She plopped herself down on her bed for a quick nap before more training would begin. With nothing to keep her occupied her thoughts drifted off to the half-demon that seemed to captivate her soul.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up abruptly the next morning after having a dream about the fair human maiden that entranced him. Never had he seen someone as beautiful as she was, but alas she was a human and he a half-demon. It was forbidden the moment after he was born. Never again would they be allowed to mix.

"Damn, why am I thinking and dreaming about a human wench?" He cursed loudly as he quickly got up to get dressed for the day.

As usual Inuyasha was in a foul mood, along was Sesshomaru, as the family all sat down to breakfast. Inutaisho at the head of the table, while Izayoi was at the opposite end, Inuyasha sat on his left, Sesshomaru sat on his right, and Sesshomaru's ugly green toad demon servant, Jaken, sat on Sesshomaru's right.

Sesshomaru and Jaken gave deadly glares at Inuyasha and Kane, who glared right back just as dangerously. King Inutaisho, noticing the growing vibes of animosity decided to try to lighten up the mood a bit.

"So Inuyasha, what are your plans for today my son?" He asked.

Inuyasha's facial expression changed from a scowl to a smirk at his father's question "I plan on practicing with _my _Tetsusaiga, with Kane."

Sesshomaru scowled at his half-brother's response. _The Tetsusaiga should be mine, not that bastard half-breed's. All I'm stuck with is the useless Tensaiga. Why father, why? _He thought then abruptly got up from the table, and walked away but not before giving Inuyasha a cold glare. Jaken scrambled to get out of his seat as soon as Sesshomaru disappeared from his sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me. Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken cried out as he ran after his lord.

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't rub it in your brother's face, where are your manners?" Izayoi snapped.

"Half-brother. May I be excused?" He asked hotly.

"Very well." Inutaisho replied.

"Come Kane, let's go." Inuyasha said as he turned his heel and headed for the door.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha. Coming, Thank you for breakfast my Lord and Lady." Kane said while bowing to his majesty and her highness then quickly ran after Inuyasha.

"Both of them need to learn some manners." Inutaisho scoffed.

"Well you know they get their attitude form you." Izayoi pointed out.

"I know, I know, it's not a good thing. So, what is going on with you today, my dear?"

"Well nothing really, oh except that the great Fox demon is coming over for some business with you shortly and is bringing cute little Shippo for a bit. And I know how much he and Inuyasha love each other, so Inuyasha should watch him while I chat with Lady Akina." She laughed.

The sound of a trumpet announcing the arrival of Lord Shino the leader of the Fox demon tribe brought the King Inutaisho and his lovely wife Queen Izayoi out of their relaxing breakfast.

"Lord Shino, Lady Akina, and little Shippo, how are you? It's been so long!" Izayoi exclaimed as she embraced them all.

"Of fine Izayoi, we have much to talk about and catch up on." Lady Akina replied as she and Queen Izayoi walked arm and arm into the castle, with King Inutaisho and Lord Shino following closely behind.

Izayoi stopped when she felt small tugging at her soft lavender gown, and looked down to see Shippo staring up at her looking all cute like with innocent emerald eyes. "Oh Shippo, what is it?" Izayoi asked.

"Lady Izayoi, do you know where I can find Inuyasha?" He asked sweetly.

"Well, he's out practicing with Kane, I think he went to the main clearing in the woods but I'm not sure. Sorry I can't be of more help." She replied before resuming to enter the castle with his mother.

"That's okay, I can just follow my nose." Shippo said while sniffing in different direction to catch a whiff of Inuyasha's scent and taking off in the alleged direction.

Izayoi giggled " He sure is something, and he's so adorable."

"Well he certainly is a handful." Lady Akina laughed.

"And you think Inuyasha isn't? He acts like he's five still, I swear." She laughed. _I love being here around all these friendly demons, but I can't help missing my family, I haven't seen them for twenty-two years. And I miss my best friend...how are you my dear friend? I miss you._ Izayoi thought sadly then engaged back into her conversation with Lady Akina.

* * *

Inuyasha was out in the clearing by the Sacred Tree, practicing wielding the Tetsusaiga with Kane acting as the opponent, when Shippo spotted them.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he ran and launched himself at the "unsuspecting" hanyou and latched on to his back.

"Grr, get off me you little runt! I told you never to bother or jump on me again!" Inuyasha growled while prying Shippo off of him and throwing him into a tree.

"Inuyasha! Shippo is just a kid!" Kane snapped as he ran over to pick up Shippo, then walk near Inuyasha.

**BAM**

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Inuyasha you are so inconsiderate, look Shippo is crying!" Kane exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, you meanie! I'm going to tell my mommy and your mommy what you did and you'll get in trouble with you daddy cause you didn't play with me!" Shippo cried as tears flowed freely from his emerald eyes.

"Who cares? Go ahead and by the way it's mom and dad, not mommy and daddy, you baby! Besides, who wants to play with a spoiled selfish little brat anyway? I know I don't!" Inuyasha yelled then stormed off into the woods.

"Jeez, very immature and inconsiderate. Come on Shippo let's head back." Kane said softly as they began their way back to the castle.

* * *

Kagome watched as the evening sun dipped below the horizon "Man, who would have thought training is so hard." She sighed as she stretched her arms up high above her head. _The golden sunset reminds me of his eyes...I have to go there one more time, just one more..._

"Kagome! Where are you?" Kikyou called from within the palace.

"Yes mother, I'm out in the rose gardens!" She shouted back.

She could hear the rustling of her mother's soft red gown, as she made her way to the gardens.

"What ever do you want, mother?" Kagome asked as they both sat on the bench below the Sacred Tree.

"I have one more gift for you, my dear." She said as she reached into her pocket to pull out a simple purple and white beaded rosary necklace. "Here Kagome." She said while extending her hand, where the necklace rested.

"Mom, what are the rosary beads for?" Kagome curiously asked as she took it from Kikyou's hand.

"Well, they will help you to control whoever you cast the spell upon with one single and they'll go smashing head first into the ground, it's the subduing spell. Come I will teach you the incantation needed in order to cast the spell."

After learning the incantation and Kikyo had gone to bed as well as everyone in the castle. Kagome quietly snuck out of her room still clad in her miko garbs, sneakily making her way to the portal. The Shikon no Tama glowing brightly, though hidden beneath the white top, as she neared the portal. She chanted the incantation and turned into the half-dog demon version of herself, and leapt in to the portal past the slumbering guardians on both sides.

Kagome walked quietly through the forest seeking out the mysterious gentleman who had captivated her entire being in one look, when she felt an unfamiliar aura coming fast at her. Behind her appeared twenty gruesome demons and one that looked to be the leader, a moth demon human in appearance.

"Well, well what do we have here. A female hanyou, you know the only half-demon I know of that exists is that bastard son of King Inutaisho, Prince Inuyasha." The moth demon announced maniacally.

"We must kill her your Lordship." All the demons hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened in fright. _I knew I shouldn't have come here, now I am going to die, but not without a fight. _She thought as she took advantage of their momentary absence of attention and took off running for the Sacred Tree seen off in the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting up in the highest spot on the Sacred Tree, his special place. _Stupid Shippo, he's so annoying, that spoiled little brat. _Were his thoughts until he noticed the rosy and golden hue of the sunset.

"Hmm, the rosy sky reminds me of her rosy cheeks...Damn it! Why the hell am I thinking about that human wench again!" He growled at himself, when all of a sudden he caught the whiff of a fragrance he'd never forget. That precious lavender and vanilla aroma, although there was a hint of magic and a definite scent of fear radiating off of her in waves as she seemed to be getting closer. He also caught the stench of moths and demons.

Inuyasha let out a growl as he jumped down from his high perch and raced off in the direction where the aromas were coming from. He stopped when he saw the half-demon female running through the trees, trying to escape from the demons chasing her.

* * *

Kagome kept looking back as she ran through the forest not really paying attention to where she was going, just keeping her eyes on the Sacred Tree, and slammed right into someone's hard chest. Kagome shut her eyes expecting to fall, when she felt a pair of arms catch her before she could hit the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to see who had gotten in her way, molten gold orbs clashed with cerulean one's. Kagome stared him up in the face _It's him..._was her last coherent thought before everything went dark.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the girl closed her eyes expecting to fall, but he reached out in the nick of time to catch her in his arms before she made contact with the ground. Her eyes opened slowly and stared intently into his, _I've never seen such a beautiful unique shade of blue, why are these demons chasing her?_ He thought but then noticed that the girl had fainted in his arms.

He softly laid her on the grass behind him, then turned around to face the moth demon and his hoard of other hellish creatures and growled. "Why are you chasing her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, well, if it isn't King Inutaisho's bastard son, that our great king had with a bewitching human."

"Don't you talk about my mother like that!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes well, even so...what a joy it is to come across you this evening as well. We can kill two birds with one stone." The moth demon said nonchalantly then stared intently at the figure behind the prince. _Hmm she is quite pretty; perhaps I'll kill her after I've had some fun._ He thought deviously.

"New plan my demons, kill the prince and bring me that girl, I'd like to have some fun with her before I kill her. The Prince is unarmed so it should be an easy feat...now GO!" He ordered.

The whole swarm of demons flew towards Inuyasha, and the unconscious maiden. _Damn, I need to do something, I have to protect her, what though? _Inuyasha thought frantically as the demons came closer.

Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha heard a sound like a beating heart and looks down to where the noise is coming from… _The Tetsusaiga is pulsing._ Inuyasha quickly grasped the handle of the sword, and watched in amazement as the "rusty old piece of junk" transformed into a huge sword with white fluff or fur around the handle when he pulled it out of it's sheath.

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha yelled as lunge, and swung his sword at the demons chopping each one in half, killing them till he finally reached their ringleader.

"Wha-what!" The moth demon said in horror as the Tetsusaiga came down and cut him in half.

* * *

Kagome stirred into consciousness at the sounds of harsh yelling. Her eyes opened in time to see the half-demon standing in front of her wielding a huge sword. His silvery hair whipping wildly around him as he lunged forward and cut all the demon's in half, then finally making it to their leader.

She could hear the terror in his voice "Wha-what!" as Inuyasha swung the sword down his body making vertical cut killing the moth demon in a instant Inuyasha stood still for a moment, completely amazed that the piece of junk sword turned out to be a decent weapon. Off in the distance shouts could be heard and were coming closer "Inuyasha!" He turned to see Kane and Shippo coming into the clearing.

"Who are you?" They asked Kagome. She stared at the three intently for a moment and proceeded to answer but was interrupted.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha rudely demanded.

"Inuyasha, no need to be rude, its obvious this girl is lost, won't you help her find her way back?" Kane asked sympathetically for the girl because of Inuyasha's bad manners.

"Hell no, she can find her own way back!"

Kagome's mouth opened wide at his crude statement. _And I've been imagining sweet things about him and he turns out to be a jerk. I've got the perfect thing to subdue his cocky, rude attitude. _She thought confidently as she reached into her pocket to pull out the dark purple rosary beads.

She started chanting the incantation silently at first then got louder as she reached the end, the beaded necklace glowing a brighter pink as each word was being said.

"What the heck is she doing?" Inuyasha, Kane, and Shippo all asked at the same time.

The individual beads glowed pink as they sped off to surround Inuyasha's neck and came together to form a whole necklace.

"What the hell did you do wench?" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled in vain to pull it off.

"Hmm, now what is a good word...I know SIT!" She yelled.

The moment that precious word left her lips, the necklace glowed then slammed Inuyasha face first into the dirt. Kane and Shippo both stared in disbelief, until Shippo burst out laughing and Kane joined as well. When the spell finally wore off, Inuyasha jumped up quickly to grab Shippo and Kane by their collars and growled threateningly.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha once again went slamming in to the ground causing him to lose grip on their shirts.

"Grr, who the hell are you wench?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well since you asked so nicely...I'm Kagome." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well Kagome, take these damn beads off me, now!"

"Well I-" Kagome began but was interrupted by Kane.

"If I may interject, Lady Kagome I say you should keep the beads on him, it might teach him some manners on being a nicer person." Kane laughed.

"Hell no! Whose side are you on? Take it off NOW! And she's not a Lady!" He yelled finally able to get up and get in Kagome's face.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, stop this madness. Shippo come here please help me." He pleaded.

Shippo timidly walked over to Kane wary of the angry hanyou, to try to help break apart the menacing glares between Lady Kagome and Inuyasha.

_Damn it, submit to me woman, I am your superior, and take off this fucking necklace_. His facial expression read as his golden eyes tinted with red bore into her blue one's.

_I'll never submit to the likes of you. I will not yield and take off the necklace you jerk._ Her expression shot back with a spark of fire gleaming in her cerulean eyes.

Inuyasha paused a moment to sniff the air, as he noticed a faint change in her scent getting remotely stronger. The faint scent of magic, or miko powers, wafted off of her as her body began to glow a light shade of pink.

"What are- what's going on?" He asked thoroughly confused.

_No! I should have remembered that I can't hold the spell for more than three hours. I have to go before I become my true human self in front on them._ She thought frantically and did the first thing that came to mind in order to get away fast enough.

"SIT boy!" She yelled then took off running as fast as humanly possible towards the portal. With each step her heartbeat increased and she'd yell sit periodically until she reached the safe haven of the portal and snuck back in, then was transported back to her world.

"Cursed wench, who the hell is she!" Inuyasha growled out as he got up brushing the dirt off his clothes. "I'm going to the hot springs to clean up. Don't follow me, go back to the castle, tell my parents where I am." He ordered as he stalked off in the direction of the hot springs.

* * *

_Damn her, she's supposed to submit like a woman should. Yet her fiery attitude intrigues me, she's pretty when she's angry. Damn it, what the hell am I thinking, I want a submissive woman not that damn wench. She irks me so bad, and yet arrgh I find her irresistible._ He inwardly growled as he got cleaned up then finally headed off toward home.

* * *

_Oh my God, that was so close, too close, I was almost found out. My God, he is so rude spoiled selfish, infuriating, yet I find him so irresistible, dangerously handsome, heroic, and mysterious. What is wrong with me? I should, I can't have feelings for one such as him, it's wrong, totally forbidden. Curse myself for even thinking that._ She scolded as she snuck back into her room and slipped between the cool crisp silken sheets of her bed without being noticed, or so she thought... 


	6. A Sinister Plot

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha; it belongs to extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. But I DO own Kane; he is mine to do with what I want! And the name Maiku is mine! It's my friend Mike's name in Japanese, LOL.

* * *

_

_**Note:**  
All in Heaven are humans and all on Earth are demons.  
HAS BEEN EDITED/RE-WRITTEN.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: **_A Sinister Plot

* * *

_

The room was dark, completely pitch black. Nothing could be seen, save for a mirror sitting in the center of the room shining eerily before the throne. A tall figure of a man's shadow could only be seen as the cloak of night hid him from the view of any suspicious eyes, as he took his seat upon his hell throne.

"Kanna." His voice called out, cold and harsh, breaking the deafening silence of night.

In front of him appeared a small girl dressed in white, with white hair and black eyes void of any soul. "Yes, master. What is it that you wish?" She asked while holding the glowing mirror.

"Show me the cursed woman who put me in this hell hole. It's been a while since I laid mine eyes on her."

At his command the mirror became murky then cleared to reveal the maiden for which he sought. There appeared a girl dressed in red hakama pants with a white kimono, the traditional miko garbs, holding a bow with an arrow notched in it aiming for a target. Her midnight black hair pulled back from her heart-shaped face in the normal miko fashion held by a white ribbon, the rosiness of her cheeks bright, and her cerulean orbs shining with determination as she released the arrow in a blazing stream of soft pink light, to hit the target.

"Ahh, wait that is the lovely Princess Kagome,not the whore who sent me down here. Hmm she is quite intriguing. " He declared with amusement and fascination burning in his eyes as her stared at her form in the mirror.

"Kagura, come here." He commanded in a strong deadly voice that sent chills down anyone's spine.

A tall woman appeared behind dressed in a multi-colored kimono, her short black hair tied in a tight bun with a feather sticking through and a fan clasped tightly in her hand, her blood red eyes glowing, piercing through the darkness as she walked up to his throne.

"You summoned me, what is it that you want master?" She asked as she approached him.

"Let us begin on our master plot for the downfall of the two kingdoms, its going to be a little bit harder than it would have been originally. Now that _my dear_ Kikyou, is teaching her beloved daughter to use her miko powers." He spat as his eyes darkened with hatred towards the image of Kikyou.

_Damn that woman, none of this would have happened if it weren't for her. She is the cause of all my suffering and banishment to hell, where she belongs. I will take what is most precious to her and hurt her like she hurt her beloved Onigumo. They were both indeed foolish, falling in love and planning to live together, then poor Onigumo sold his soul to the demons to live after being severely burned. She turned her back on the very man that she swore to love for eternity; she refused him inside of me and married the King of Heaven. I should have killed her that day, instead of offering her a chance to be by my side. Kikyo truly is a harlot, a whore in my eyes and in the eyes of those who really know her. Very soon all will see that their beloved Queen is a pitiful wretch who with many lies and deceit worked her way into wearing a crown. And cast me into hell where she belongs. _He thought with a darkened corrupt hatred full of malice as he, Kagura, and Kanna set their attentions on formulating or calculating a very diabolical plot that would bring both kingdoms to their knees.

* * *

"Perfect, now I'll get my revenge, and the Sacred Jewel." He laughed maniacally. "Now Kagura, go out and travel to the two worlds to spy on the soon tragic kingdoms." He ordered.

"But I am a more valuable asset her-" Kagura began but was cut off.

"Kagura you will obey my orders, do not forget I hold your very heart in the palm of my hand, and I can end it in the blink of an eye. Now GO!" He roared.

"Yes, Naraku." she replied as she made her way to exit the castle._ Damn you Naraku, I would have rebelled if that cursed half-demon didn't hold my heart and my very life in his hands. Curse you Naraku! Damn you! _She cried out in the recesses of her mind as she floated up towards the opening recently created by Naraku breaking the seal, on her feather.

* * *

"Cursed wench. How many times must she try to defy my direct orders?" He asked to no one in particular. "Kanna, show me again the princess."

"Yes Master Naraku."

The mirror grew bright as it revealed the form of the maiden. "Wait, something is not right, get a closer view." He said as he stared intently at the image of Kagome, yet she had furry black dog ears on top of her head, and had claws and fangs. He watched closely as she snuck into the portal and was transported to Earth.

"Oh, isn't this precious, the perfect beloved princess is breaking the number one rule." He laughed as he continued to watch her, as she was being chased down by the many demons.

Naraku watched as the Hanyou Prince Inuyasha, had caught the girl and held her then sat her down on the grass behind him.

_Hmm interesting prospect._ "That disgusting Hanyou is in love with her, how sweet it gives me all the more reason to kill him. I've never liked how him, a hanyou like me, has everything where as I have nothing, he will suffer most of all. Curse King Maiku, Curse Princess Kagome, Curse King Inutaisho and Queen Izayoi, Curse Prince Sesshomaru, Curse Prince Inuyasha, CURSE _QUEEN_ KIKYOU! Their kingdoms and the Sacred Jewel shall be mine! All their happiness is about to end here and now!" He roared out in haste and rage with a loud voice that shook the earth above and the heavens in the sky.

He continued to watch the scene with darkened hatred toward the hanyou prince that had everything, where as he was stuck in hell with nothing, but no matter all would soon be his.

I've waited twenty-two years in hell, now that I am strong enough to break the barrier that Kikyo erected to keep me here. I will exact my revenge. I will take both kingdoms, kill the woman who betrayed Onigumo, kill her husband, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and last but not least Inuyasha and Kagome. I will gain immense powers with the Shikon No Tama, but it must be tainted first, hmm how to go about doing that...

Naraku lightly chuckled as he slowly exited his castle, his long black curly hair shortening in length, his blood red eyes turning to brown, his clothes still that of a noble lord as he made his way towards the broken barrier and walked through. He finally made it to the surface of earth and breathed deep. _Phase one of my plot is now in action it is time to set phase two. They'll never know what hit them, and when they do it will be too late.

* * *

_

Kikyou was frantically thrashing about in her sleep as her dream brought fears of the impending future and past.

_Dream sequence/flashback_

_Kikyou sat crying holding the badly burned body of her beloved Onigumo, "Oh Onigumo, how did this happen? Who did it? Why did they do it?" She cried in this dark and dreary night, her eyes closed as the tears heavily flowed down her face._

_"Ki..Kikyou...It was Mai..Maik.." His voiced rasped as he painfully reached his hand up to touch the face of his beloved, his brown eyes clashing with hers, as he wiped away the tears that fell down her face._

"_Shush, don't try to speak, my love. I will try to heal you I swear. I will always love you, I'll never stop." She cried as she poured all her miko energy into him, trying to heal him. 'NO! I have to save him. He can't die! I won't let him. Onigumo, I swear it, I will always love you.'_

_He slowly laid his head back ready to fall into his eternal sleep, but not before he told her the one thing he always had told her from the beginning and would have always told her. "Ki..Kikyou...I...Lo..love...yo..you." Were his last words before everything that happened between them before this moment came crashing back to him. The first moment they met, to them spending more time together, to them planning to use the jewel so that they can live together in peace and the first time that they had made love, and finally the last hour of his life. Then his vision became dark and he opened his eyes no more._

"_NO!" Came Kikyou's shrill cry through the night, as she cradled the body of her dead lover._

"_Kikyou." Came a soft voice behind her, as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_She turned around to see the face of her old friend, the Prince Maiku. Tears running freely down her face as she flung herself into his open comforting arms and cried all night long._

_Many months had past, actually a year, and Kikyou all soon forgot about her dead lover as her and the prince spent much time together. Kikyou and Maiku were both sitting under the Sacred Tree, for a picnic laughing and giggling having a carefree time._

"_Kikyou.." Maiku began, but waited for her to tell him to continue._

"_Yes Maiku, what is it?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes shining with love and happiness, yet a pang of guilt and sadness._

"_Are you happy with me? The time we are spending together?" He asked hopeful of the answer she would give._

"_Why yes Maiku, I love sending time with you. Why do you ask?"_

"_Kikyou, I have been in love with you for many years. Now that I have my chance please, you would make me the happiest man alive. Kikyou will you marry me?" He asked._

"_Oh Maiku...I..." She began as tears formed in her eyes. 'I love Maiku...but Onigumo...I still love him...he died, but wouldn't he want me to be happy?'_

"_Yes..." Came her soft voice barely audible._

"_What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Maiku said anxiously._

"_Yes… I will marry you Maiku." She replied louder this time and threw her arms around him and Maiku leaned into kiss her softly._

"_I love you." They replied at the same time. Little did they know someone was watching on with darkened hatred and jealousy in their eyes._

"_Well, Kikyou I must take my leave. I wish I could stay but duty calls, I shall see you later my love." He said as he leaned down to kiss his bride softly before mounting his horse and riding off towards his castle._

_Kikyou sighed softly as she laid herself back down on the blanket, under the beautiful tree, when she felt a cold, dark demonic aura nearby. She cautiously reached for her bow and arrows that were lying beside her, and notched an arrow and aimed at a nearby patch of trees._

_With her bow and arrow in hand ready to strike down the source of such a diabolical and sinister aura, she called in a determined voice "Who are you? Why have you been following and watching me for weeks?" She demanded in cold voice that sound not like her own._

_A figure of a man in a baboon suit appeared in the thicket of the trees, his blood red eyes the only thing clearly identified on him as he slowly made his way towards the clearing and the dangerously armed priestess. He lightly chuckled as he came closer, "The lovely Priestess Kikyou, you're even more beautiful as you were a year ago." His deadly voice recalled._

"_Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you mean by a year ago?" She demanded still unfazed by the fact that he moved closer, clutching her bow tightly._

"_Kikyou do you not remember me? How could you forget me, my love?" His voice came in that of Onigumo._

_She lowered her bow in shock, "Oni...Onigumo? Is it really you?" She asked in disbelief._

_The mask was lowered to reveal a man with long black curly hair, blood red eyes. "In a way my dear. True I am born of Onigumo and thousands of demons."_

"_How? Who are you?" She demanded re-affirming her grip on her bow._

"_Poor Onigumo could not live without his woman and sold his soul to the flesh eating demons after being badly burned, thus was born Naraku, myself. Onigumo is still harbored inside of me, you dead love is once again alive, within me..." He told her._

_Kikyou could feel the familiar aura of Onigumo seeping out from behind Naraku's own, yet somehow its darker and twisted. "What is it that you want?" She asked still lost in his imitation of her beloved's voice, as her eyes closed._

"_My dear Kikyou, I want you to live with me and become my bride, my queen. Together with the Shikon No Tama, we will rule all." He stated as he slowly reached a hand to graze against her cheek._

_Her eyes snapped open, "You honestly had me believing that you were Onigumo, the moment you said the Shikon No Tama I know you are not truly him. You wretch, how dare you impersonate one who was dear to me and try to have me hand over the jewel. Onigumo never wanted the jewel, he wanted me!"_

"_You wench. I gave you a chance. What makes you think that Onigumo never thought or wanted the jewel, he just hid his true desires easily from your blinded mind." He said as he eyes grew dark and his hand he used to graze her cheek lovingly fastened itself around her slender neck and choked her._

_A surge of pain went through him causing him to release his deadly grip on her, 'Hmm so Onigumo wishes it that I not hurt her.'_

_Kikyou hit the ground coughing heavily, "How dare you say that, Onigumo would never betray me. How dare you come here, impersonating people to get what you want! For your treachery I will cast you into the pits of hell!" She cried, and with what little strength she had left Kikyou swiftly grabbed her bow and fired an arrow, piercing him through the heart and successfully knocking him into the fissure, which she had created, and then sealed with a powerful spell._

_As Naraku fell into the depths of hell his cold, dark threatening voice rang clear, " When two decades shall pass I will return to take you to hell with me, and I will kill all you hold dear."_

_End of dream sequence/flashback_

Kikyo woke up abruptly, heavily panting with a cloud of fear over her. She could feel the impending future closing in fast.

_He's back, he's come for me...Kagome, my dearest I pray that you have the strength to defeat this great evil..._


	7. Lies and Deceit

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha; it belongs to extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. But I DO own Kane; he is mine to do with what I want! And the name Maiku is mine! It's my friend Mike's name in Japanese, LOL.

* * *

_

_**Note**:  
Dear me, it's shocking isn't it? I finally have overcome my long spell of writers block to give you guys another chapter. I apologize for the long tedious wait you all had to endure, but nothing seemed to come to my mind and I didn't want to use an idea that seemed weak, so I'm back with a bang. I hope you all enjoy it immensely.

* * *

_

_**Chapter Six: **Lies and Deceit

* * *

_

The sun just came up over the horizon, bathing the land in its ethereal light. His plot had been set, now it was time to infiltrate the heavens. With a devious grin Naraku made his way through the portal, quickly figuring out a way to get close to the Shikon no Tama for with each step he took he felt its power increased tenfold.

He finally made it to the pearly gates, shining with all their majestic glory, and a dark sadistic smirk graced his face as he easily entered the sacred city. "What fools! Leaving their precious fortress unguarded…Why just _any _tyrant could waltz in and destroy everything."He laughed.

Their carelessness had made his task even easier; soon all would fall down and acknowledge his wishes, especially _Kikyou_. The mere thought of that damned woman sent his body into white-hot rage. He would make her pay for her transgressions, for her abandonment, he would become her wrathful God seeking the vengeance he longed for all those years. But not before killing every single one of her people, her husband and her precious little daughter before her very wide chocolate eyes.

Immeasurable pain shot throughout his entire body, draining his power as he neared the grand palace and a low voice called out from the bowels of hell.

"_STOP! Don't…harm her! Do **not**…touch…her!"_

Naraku's eyes flashed dangerously, revealing their true crimson color. "Curse you fool! Onigumo…relinquish this hold you have on me…go back to the depths of my hell! Be swallowed up in the darkness once again!"

With his last ounce of demonic strength, he cast the voice away and gave in to the darkness that consumed his blackened soul. _"Kikyou…"

* * *

_

Kikyou sat still, her only movement was rising and falling of her breasts in panic and horror as she relived that frightful night.

_He's coming…I can feel him…_

She needed solace, and only one place could give her that as it did each evening since then.

She quickly but quietly pushed the silk sheets away from her perspiring body and stood up to grabbed a cloak that lay near the grand bed. Wrapping it tightly around her, she took a swift glance behind to see if her movements had disturbed her husband. When only his even breathing met her ears, she then made her way outside the bedroom doors and towards the gardens.

Before stepping into the open courtyard she grabbed her bow and quiver, and clutched it tightly in her hand as she finally came to her destination.

Tears cascaded down her pale ivory cheeks as she fell to her knees before the simple grave. "Oh Onigumo…ever since you vanished I have never been able to make a right decision. Please I beg of you, break free from this monster's hold on your soul, free yourself…I love you…"

The wind blew softly through the surrounding trees and flowers, sending petals and leaves towards the ground. And with it carried a pained and sorrowful voice. _"Kikyou…"_

Snapping her eyes open she notched an arrow in her bow, holding it tight as her eyes scanned the surrounding garden and forest. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Kikyou…"

Relief swamped her senses as she spotted Maiku heading towards her. His worried filled orbs darkened with a tinge of jealousy as he saw where she had gone once again. Every night since that day for twenty-two years and that damned bandit still had a hold on _his_ wife's heart. _I refuse to yield to your dead soul. She was mine long before you came._

"Kikyou, what are you doing out in this chilly night air?" He asked, grasping her hand in his. "Come back inside."

Reluctantly Kikyou gave in to her husband's pulling, but not before taking a fleeting glance at the grave of her lost Onigumo. She didn't notice the look of pure anger flash across Maiku's face as she gazed longingly back, sighing heavily. His grip on her delicate hand unknowingly tightened as he tried to suppress his boiling feelings of jealousy.

"Mai…ku…You're hurting me…" Kikyou exclaimed, trying to pull her hand free.

He turned swiftly to face her and all his anger melted away at her pained look. Dropping her hand in haste, "Forgive me…" He softly pleaded, pulling her into his arms. "I didn't mean to cause you harm. You know I would _never_ hurt you. I love you."

A wave of guilt flooded Kikyou's body; she had betrayed her husband without a second thought every night that she came there. "No forgive me. I love you…" Her voice caught in her throat and the sentence refused to complete itself. _Is this all I'm good for? Betraying Onigumo by marrying Maiku, and betraying Maiku by longing for another. Please Kami just let me be in peace.

* * *

_

Maiku rested upon his throne, exhausted as his entire mind swarmed with an ever-growing confliction. _Kami…what am I to do? Not only have I given a reason for my daughter to hate me but now there is one for my wife as well._

**_I told you these games you played would cost you some day. I told you to leave them in peace and let them be happy, but the selfish boy in you that desired to keep her as yours over-ruled my warnings. Now you must pay for your lies and deceit…_**His conscious irritatingly reminded him.

Groaning in frustration Maiku fell defeated upon his throne that now seemed to hold no significance for his wretched being. He had created a spider web of lies all to keep Kikyou as his own and now that secret was destroying his entire family. He buried his head in his hands, in attempt to control his urge to cry out in self-loathing.

_What am I feeling remorseful for? Onigumo was nothing more than a lowly bandit, not worth of one as pure as Kikyou. I did her a favor of disposing of him. All I am guilty of is loving her and protecting her…_

With a renewed resolve, Maiku straightened up and appeared as his usual self seated upon his throne just as a young attendant appeared before him.

"Forgive me your majesty, but a Lord Naruki is awaiting to speak with you regarding your daughter."

Maiku's sad eyes lighted up with the prospect of a new suitor. Perhaps this fellow would do the trick and ensnare his daughter's stubborn heart. "Send him in."

The attendant bowed respectfully then left quickly and returned with the young lord in tow. "Lord Naruki, your majesty." He announced before exiting the throne room.

Maiku's deep blue orbs shifted over the young man's figure. He was dashingly handsome with his shoulder length wavy hair and dark mocha eyes that stared intently back into his own. His dress clearly showed his was of noble birth, one worthy of receiving his daughter's hand in marriage. But one thing was odd, he couldn't recall appointing Naruki as a lord, in fact he had no memory of this man at all…

"I am afraid that I have never heard or seen you before…" He began.

"Forgive my king, but I am the son of the late Lord Ataru. He passed away just a few months ago and his title was passed onto me." The young man replied.

"Ahh yes, Lord Ataru. Such a humble and respectable man, it is such an honor to have his very son in my presence. Now what business do you wish to discuss in regards to my lovely daughter?"

A glint of crimson color flashed in his eyes. _This is all too easy. I'll have them groveling in no time. _"I wish to have her hand in marriage."

* * *

Kagome sat up quietly in her room. Her mind swirling with the memory of last night. _That was too close. I should not have stayed that long. What was I thinking? What am I feeling? Oh Kami, why does that **hanyou** captivate me so?_

Her thoughts broke as soft knock echoed throughout her chamber. "Kagome, may I come in?"

Kagome's lips curled into a smile at the sound of Sango's voice. Quickly running up to the door, she swung it open and pulled her inside. "Oh Sango, you don't know how much I need your advice right now!"

Startled by her sudden movements, Sango exclaimed. "What ever is the matter?"

Kagome whirled around to face her, her cerulean orbs sparkling with a hidden secret. "I think I'm falling in love."

"Why that's wonderful Kagome! Who is the lucky gentle…" Her eyes opened wide in horror as she watched Kagome bite her bottom lip nervously. "Oh no Kagome! Please promise me he is not what I think he is…"

"Well technically he is part human…" She began.

"No, no, NO! It is FORBIDDEN!" Sango hissed, interrupting her. "You want my advice, stay FAR away from this demon! Kagome you can't possibly believe you are _in _love with…"

"I'm not sure myself if I'm in love with…"

"Whose in love with who, dear?" Kikyou asked as she entered her daughter's chamber, startling both girls.

Sango saw the look of fear flash across Kagome's face. _It's all a lie, just a simple lie. _"I am in love, majesty. I am in love with the Priest Miroku."

Kagome gawked at Sango's sacrifice for her sake. Her eyes sending messages of thanks to her as she kept her secret.

"How lovely! Your parents must be extremely happy, and I couldn't think of a better man worthy of you Sango." Kikyou exclaimed. "Tell me, when are you two to be married?"

It was Sango's turn to shiver in fright. _God, what am I doing? What possessed me to say I am in love with that lecherous monk of all people! I feel so horrible lying to her majesty, please… do not let these lies spread to Miroku's ears._ "Within the next six months." _I really have become mental! All the things I do for you Kagome!_

"I am looking forward to it." Kikyou replied. "Now Kagome, you father wishes to speak with you, come."

"Yes, mother." Kagome said, lowering her head and following her out. "Goodbye Sango, thank you."

* * *

Maiku and Lord Naruki sat at the large wooden table in the castle's dining hall, patiently awaiting the arrival of the queen and princess.

"I am honored you accepted my proposal for your daughter. Rumors of her kind-hearted nature and beauty reached my keen ears but a few months ago, and from that moment I knew she would the perfectly lady for my household." Lord Naruki stated. _What a blinded fool!_

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine. Now that I have met you, I can find no other man worthy of my daughter as you are. But I must warn you, she is very…strong-willed and will not take well to _direction_, so to speak…" Maiku replied, just as his wife and daughter entered the room.

"Father, you summoned me?" Kagome asked, as her eyes locked onto the figure of a young lord sitting on his right side.His eyes icily bore into the figure standing behind her a little ways. _He is quite handsome…but something doesn't seem right…_

Ignoring the chilly feeling that crept down her spine, Kikyou studied the young man seated next to Maiku after taking a seat next to her daughter. Disturbed, she turned toward Maiku and warily noticed the beam of pride and happiness on his face. _Oh no…what has he done…_

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Lord Naruki, son of the late Lord Ataru. Your betrothed form this day forward."

Every eye turned expectantly at the princess and all Kagome could hear was her father's fateful words as she slipped into the darkness.


	8. Haunting Dreams

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Inuyasha; it belongs to extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. But I DO own Kane; he is mine to do with what I want! He's my loyal slave, LOL. BTW I forgot to describe his looks…basically similar to Sesshomaru only with ebony hair and emerald eyes…my dream…

* * *

**Note**:  
I'm so sorry…I was going to update this story sooner and I thought I'd have time since school let out but apparently I was fooled into thinking I could. Forgive my easily distracted mind! On top of that my beta reader is currently on vacation camping and I had joined her for a couple days but just got back myself. She did help me swap some ideas while we were there, except I forgot to bring a notebook! And now I believe all is lost, but hopefully I scrounged up enough in my brain for you, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Haunting Dreams**

* * *

**_

"_TRAITOR!"_

_The word hung heavily in the air as Izayoi stood before the portal leading to the earth below. Hot tears stung her face as the cold wind blew around carrying that hateful word off the lips of the one person she felt would understand her plight._

"_How could you betray your own people by consorting with a youkai? How could you be in **love** with such a lowly creature!" Their voice shouted angrily at her. "Go now into the arms of you precious **demon** before the entire heavens know of your betrayal and banish you to the underworld!"_

_Izayoi looked up at the figured of her best friend, her small figured shaking with sobs and hot anger at her vicious words. Before she could stop herself from giving into the anger that built up and coursed hotly through her veins she yelled out bitterly. _

"_Oh and you are not a traitor as well? You are a traitor to your heart!" Izayoi accused. Her disgust for her friend's actions clear in her piercing violet eyes. "How long has it been since Onigumo died? A mere week! You claimed you very heart and soul followed him and you would never feel for another…yet here you are practically throwing yourself at the prince! Reveling in all the precious little gifts he has been giving you…so don't you dare accuse me of being a traitor when you are betraying Onigumo's memory as we speak!"_

_Her friends chocolate orbs flashed darkly as they stared at her infuriated form before she answered in the coldest clipped tone she ever possessed. "Leave now and pray that our paths never cross again."_

_Izayoi's face paled in shock at the angered words. "How can you say that? Especially after everything we've been through together and telling each other everything! I could say that I hardly approved of your choice of a lover, being that Onigumo was a bandit, but I held my tongue and wished you both the best. So how can you condemn me for my choice of the man I love?" She cried, angry painful tears cascading down her ivory cheeks._

_Her friend stopped walking away and slowly turned to face her. "At least I did not betray my people by fraternizing with the **enemy**." She spat before turning to leave once again._

"_No Kikyou, you would never do that…you've done something far worse. You've destroyed your once happy and carefree soul and became a traitor to your own heart." Izayoi whispered before racing through the portal, not wanting to look back at what had once been her home and her friend she loved like a sister._

_Her foolish dreams that her and Inutaisho's courtship could end the long period battle shattered with Kikyou's cold and oppressive response. How did she let herself get caught up in a hopeless effort? There would be no end to the hatred between their people…it has been so many years since war broke out that they've forgotten the real reason for it and the hostility had just become second nature to them all._

_She continually ran trough the surrounding areas after exiting the portal, looking frantically for any sign of her beloved but unable to see clearly as her tears blinded her vision. Why did she foolishly believe that Kikyou would be sympathetic towards her choice of a husband? She should have known better than to believe she, being the high priestess, would speak to the king on her behalf and convince him to put a stop to this madness. Kikyou's hatred for demons ran far deeper than she thought possible and it would be futile to change her mind otherwise._

"_Izayoi…" Someone called in the voice of her husband, their strong hands gripping her from behind, gently shaking her._

"_Izayoi…wake up my darling."_

Her lids fluttered open and she reached up with her dainty hands to rub the sleepiness away, smiling as her vision cleared to reveal worried golden orbs staring into her eyes. "My love…" She yawned. "Whatever are you worried about?"

Sighing softly Inutaisho ran a clawed hand through her silky raven locks. "My dear you certainly gave me a fright. You were tossing and turning uncomfortably in your sleep and I couldn't help but hear you silently cry."

Turning to avoid his gaze, she quickly mumbled a response hoping to evade the inevitable discussion. "It was nothing."

"My dear it was certainly not "nothing" as you put it." He lightly chuckled. "Izayoi…I know you long to see your family and home once again but…"

"It doesn't matter now…" She softly shook her head and stood up from their bed pulling on a robe. "I'm happy being here with you, my love. You, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are my true family."

With that said she bent down to kiss him, desperately trying to mask the pain inside of being scorned by the people she had trusted the most to support her actions.

_Such a foolish dream I had…_

With as much happiness as she could muster up, she smiled up at the face of her beloved. "I think breakfast is already on the table. Let's go."

Grabbing Inutaisho's hand she dragged him along beside her, hoping that she had successfully avoided that conversation for a while longer.

_After all…I can never go back again…_

* * *

"DAMN HER!" Inuyasha cursed as he rose swiftly from his bed. "She invades my thoughts and now dreams as well! She must be a witch, no normal human could cast such a spell upon me and that hanyou…why in my dreams to they morph into one?" 

A dark chuckle sounded throughout the room startling Inuyasha to the point of fear. "So my dear little brother is being haunted by a human…the youkai would certainly love to hear this piece of information."

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in anger and blind rage at the appearance of his_ half-brother_. "DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU! Are you lurking around every little dark corner hoping to find a weakness in me?"

"Quite the contrary little brother…" He chuckled. "I was just curious to see what this change in you this past week has been and this new information is certainly intriguing…I now don't have to lift a finger the destroy you."

Letting out a feral growl Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru furiously swiping with his claws but hitting nothing but air as he easily side stepped him.

"You shouldn't let anger drive your actions." Sesshomaru stated coolly as he easily dodge his attacks and turned to exit Inuyasha's chamber.

"And you should face me rather than leave like a coward." Inuyasha yelled becoming irritated by his nonchalant behavior.

"I'll fight you when you become a worthy enough opponent. Although that would probably take hundreds of years." Sesshomaru laughed and walked out of the room calmly leaving Inuyasha standing there with a furious look on his face.

"Damn him!" He seethed, slamming his fist into the near by wall and breathing erratically from the outburst. "Now he knows what is distracting me."

"What is distracting you?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up to see deep emerald orbs staring at him with curiosity. "Nothing."

"Come on Inuyasha I know you well enough to perceive that when you are angry it is hardly nothing." Kane replied taking a seat on his plush bed.

"And I already told you it is NOTHING!" He growled, annoyed by Kane's incessant interrogations. "Why must you always question everything that happens to me?"

Kane let out a frustrated sigh. "Because Inuyasha…I worry about you. Please…let me just ask you one thing…"

"What?"

"Does this have anything to do with the human girl?" He asked, fearful of the answer.

"Of course! This is all her damned fault!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "If her very image would stop invading my every thought and dream we would not be having this conversation right now! And my _brother _wouldn't desire to use this "new piece of information" against me!"

Kane stared wide-eyed as Inuyasha vented all his anger and frustration in a long rant, never ceasing to take a breath through it. With each passing sentence a new understanding became clearer to him than ever before and it frightened him to comprehend what it would mean to every youkai, especially the royal family, on earth. Kami, what have you gotten yourself into Inuyasha? 

"Inuyasha I…" He began, unsure that voicing his growing suspicion was the best idea at the moment. All he needed to do was to raise Inuyasha ire just by a few more levels and he would greatly suffer for it.

"Just forget it." Inuyasha replied before turning towards his open window and balcony. "I've got to get out of here. Tell my mother I'll be back later."

"Wait Inuyasha…" Kane yelled but his cry fell on deaf ears as he spotted Inuyasha leaping through the trees in the distance. "What about Kagome?"

* * *

_Cerulean orbs bore into his honey colored eyes, beckoning him to draw near. With each passing moment his heart began to beat at a rapid pace and raise his adrenaline level tenfold. What manner of beautiful creature was she? How could she beckon him like a siren with only one glance of her crystalline orbs? Damn her for this! _

_Her silky ebony hair flew wildly around her as she drew closer to his chest; her entire body shaking with what he could only assume was fear. But why was she afraid? His head clouded with so many thoughts and possibilities that seemed endless yet ever so unclear. _

"_What's wrong?" He choked out, wrapping his arms around her thin frail frame._

"_Inuyasha…" She cried burrowing further into his chest. "Please…"_

"_Please what?" He prodded, gently stroking her hair to ease her terror. "What's wrong? Tell me!"_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_What's wrong?" He exclaimed. "Tell me what's the matter so I can help."_

"_Inu…yasha…" _

_The fear so clearly evident in her voice caused his being to swell with anxiety and he roughly grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me!" He shouted, his own fear taking control._

"…_Inuyasha…save me…"_

"Damn!" He shouted, leaping up abruptly from his resting spot before the Goshinboku. "When will she leave me alone?"

"_Inuyasha…save me…"_

The desperation in her voice and the feeling of her pressed against him felt chillingly real, a little too much for his tastes. Did she truly place a spell on him or was their a deep meaning to it? Frightened by this uncertainty and haunting images he took off for a hidden part of the castle in search for the only one who could explain his plight and receive some sort of answer, the priestess Keade.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it is so short, but I wanted to get it out. I may go back and add a little more if the inspiration hits me again.  



	9. My Sincerest Apologies

_A/N:_

This is the time when I'd like to send out the deepest and most sincere apology for those of you who have wanted me to continue this fic. I'm sure many of you have figured that since it has been over a year, I will not be continuing with the story. I had every intention to during the summer before my senior year to finish it before I graduated, but unfortunately things did not work out that way and for all of your patience I want to apologize for not going through with what I had planned. I will continue writing, but they will most likely be one-shots instead of chapter stories since I'm starting my first semester of college in August, which will be a challenging and intense nursing course. Hopefully many of you will enjoy those as much as you enjoyed this story. I appreciated all of your support, and how all of your comments help me grow as a writer. Thank you so much for everything and once again I give all of you my sincerest and deepest apology for not continuing on with this story.

With sincere regards,

Laura

P.S. If there is anyone who loved this fic in the beginning as much as I did and does not wish to see it end and would want to take over writing it, I would gladly help as well as hand it over to you. If interested you can e-mail me at AphelionKnight gmail . com I have had about half of chapter eight written.


End file.
